I Will Find You
by mynextlife
Summary: The Ministry slave laws seemed like a good idea, but Harry and Luna thought differently.
1. Chapter 1

"_I will find you when it's all over, Draco. Please stay strong." He looked at her small hands in his and nodded. It didn't seem likely that he would make it out of the war alive, but her voice made him believe in almost anything. Going over their many conversations and hearing her voice in his head had eased his troubled heart and mind when tasked with the impossible._

"_I will try, but I don't want you to put your life in danger because of me. I'm not worth it." He hadn't realized he was crying until she wiped away a few tears. "Draco, you are worth so much. Please never doubt that."_

Draco woke with a gasp, but could only see darkness. He could hear some voices nearby, but couldn't make out what was being said. Pain shot through his entire body, but it seemed no sound would come forth alerting someone that he needed help.

Suddenly, warmth filled his body and the pain subsided. He closed his eyes again, feeling something rubbing his hand and sleep took over.

"Are you sure you want him? He cannot see and I doubt he will be able to walk properly again. He will require at least another month of healing before he would be of any use to you." Luna rubbed soothing circles over the back of the hand she was holding, trying to contain her rage. The Healer was only doing his job, but she did not like the fact that everyone assumed it was alright to have slaves.

The law had been put into place six months after the war ended. The remaining Death Eaters that had been caught were placed in Azkaban until their trials. As expected, many were sent back to prison for a very long time, if not for the rest of their lives. It had irritated her to no end that many of the students she had gone to school with were held in Azkaban before their trials and then were given sentences ranging from 6 months to 2 years.

She had attended many of the trials of her fellow students, along with Harry, but their testimony had had almost no effect. They both believed that most students were following along with their parents' wishes, as pure-blood tradition demanded. Many pure-blood children did not have a voice in their home until their fathers' died and then they became the head of the family.

When the Ministry had unveiled their grand plan to 'rehabilitate' the not-so-violent offenders, most of the Wizarding world rejoiced, wanting an opportunity to put those that had dared to go against the side of the light in their place. Luna and Harry had been very vocal about the negative impact of the law and as such, they had not been allowed to apply for a slave for 6 months. By the time they could help, the damage had been done.

"I understand the consequences, Healer, but I have already filed the paperwork and paid. He will be given the best treatment until I can take him home. I'm sure you know who my husband is?" The Healer nodded and paled slightly. Luna Potter and her husband were not someone you wanted as an enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

"_How many times must I tell you not to look at her? You are scum and not worthy to look at her." Draco nodded his agreement and kept his eyes downward. He wanted to yell that he has never looked at his master's fiancée, but it wouldn't matter. He had been bought for the sole reason of being punished further._

_He continued to stare at the hideous brown rug as his master went on about not being worthy to look at anyone. He heard this speech at least once a week, usually after his master's fiancée would try to seduce him. He would of course refuse any advances and she would then tell his master that Draco was trying to watch her._

"_I see that nothing I say is going to convince you to keep your eyes to yourself." Before Draco could contemplate what that statement meant he was hit in the face with a spell. He shouted and doubled over from the pain radiating from his eyes. "That should teach you, you filth."_

_Once the pain began to subside, Draco opened his eyes, but was surrounded by darkness. After blinking several times, he realized that his sight had been taken away. Without his sight to do his job, he feared it would only get worse._

Draco groaned and rolled over to his side as his body continued to throb with pain. He was cold, but could feel his entire body was sweating. "Shh… you need to remain still to heal. Let me get you something to help you back to sleep." Draco slowly turned his head towards the voice, but had to stop as pain shot through him.

"Drink this." A vial was placed to his lips and tilted so that he could drink it. Instantly his body warmed and he could feel himself drifting away again. "Who are you?" He didn't get an answer, but felt a small hand on his cheek and then run through his hair before he fell into sleep again.

Luna tumbled out of the floo later that evening, more tired than she had ever been. The last few weeks had pushed her to the edge. "Are you hungry, Luna?" She smiled and was greeted with a hug from Harry. He was her rock in this crazy new world, but she supposed she was his anchor as well. They had married about nine months ago, when it seemed that their campaign against the Ministry's slave law was not working.

Once married, they had closed themselves off from the rest of the Wizarding world, irritating many. Even now, there were still articles printed about Harry shunning his duty to society as Hero of the Wizarding World. They had decided to remain in Grimmauld Place, further irritating people that they remained in the Wizarding world, but were not willing to be out and about. They thoroughly enjoyed annoying everyone.

"I am. Did you make dinner?" Harry had the decency to blush, remembering the one time he attempted to make dinner for them. "I had Pansy make it. She is clearly the better cook." Luna smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, she is."

They walked into the kitchen to find Pansy setting the table for dinner. "It smells wonderful in here, Pansy. Did Harry help?" Harry glared at his dear wife for continuing to talk about his abysmal cooking skills. "No, not this time." Pansy smiled brightly at Harry, clearly mocking his cooking skills as well.

"I can see why I have no more love for either of you." Luna and Pansy just laughed. "Harry, love, you are no good at lying." Harry sighed and sat at the table, realizing he was not going to win. He really needed another man in the house.

"How was the hospital today?" Luna sat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It was the same. He wakes, but is in so much pain. The injuries from the physical blows are healing, but there had been so many curses thrown at him, it is taking a while to treat each one. Some seem to have not had any effect on him until the Healers remove a few others. He will need to stay there another week and then it will be another month until he is fully healed."

Harry ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. This was one of the main reasons that he and Luna had been against the new law. The Ministry had set laws for the people purchasing slaves governing their behavior, but it still did not deter many owners. Perhaps if the punishment was harsher then refusing to own anymore slaves.

"He was somewhat conscious today and asked who I was. I didn't have the heart to tell him just yet. He will be so angry that I couldn't get to him sooner." Luna allowed a few tears to fall. She felt she had let him down, breaking her promise to him. She never broke promises.

"Luna, you did everything you could. I don't think he will be upset with you. I think he…" Pansy covered her mouth and stopped talking. They had never spoken of his feelings while at school, but she just got the feeling that he wanted Luna to be more than friends, but didn't feel he deserved her. Harry took Luna's hand and gave a kiss to the back.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I think that you need to eat more, Draco. You are looking quite thin and pale. Have you been sleeping well?" Draco scowled into his book, wishing she would just go away. "I can give you some charms to help you find peace in your sleep. Unfortunately, the eating will have to be on your own."_

_Draco looked into her deep blue eyes. "What do you want, Lovegood? I am trying to study." She cocked her head to the side, staring, and he could actually feel his soul being sucked out through his eyes as she bored into them. Her eyes held such calm, while he felt his were a grey storm brewing. After several minutes, her eyes shifted and he could see her sadness._

"_I think you might be in over your head." Draco's grey eyes widened and he found himself nodding in agreement. "I'll just sit here and study with you." And she did for many days following, until she had vanished._

Draco rolled over, enjoying the fact that his entire body was not protesting. The bed was softer than the one he was allowed, making him wonder where he was and how long he had been here. He was startled when the door opened, fearing it was his master. "Slave DM060580, you are being released from St. Mungo's today to you new master. There are clothes on the end of the bed. She will be here in 30 minutes. I suggest you hurry. She and her husband are not people to anger."

Draco was almost glad to be called by his registration number. At least the initials and birth date belonged to him. He immediately grabbed his wrist to feel for the cuff that had been placed there by his master. The cuff was missing, along with the name his master had given him, _Filth_. Everything else that had been his through the Malfoy family had been taken by the Ministry and his first master. The manor had been stripped of dark objects and anything of value, then burned to the ground. His family's fortune had been given to the Ministry to pay for his family's war crimes and some given to his first master to help offset the cost of feeding and housing him.

He grabbed the clothing at the end of the bed and began to dress as quickly as his sore body would allow him. If the Healer was right, he didn't want to be injured again before he could fulfill his new duties. All he really hoped for was better treatment than his last master.

Draco finished dressing and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to block out the events from the night that landed him in St. Mungos. Most of the events were hazy, not surprising given that his head had been throbbing the entire time he was in the hospital. His left leg gave a painful stab and he remembered being hit with the fireplace poker, probably shattering his knee. He felt a few bandages covering his arms and wondered if he had tried to defend himself from the blows, getting cut in the process. He also recalls many spells aimed in his direction.

He was startled out of cataloguing his injuries when two sets of footsteps could be heard entering his room. He instantly looked towards the floor and tried to drop to his knees. He left knee gave another searing stab of pain and protested the position. "DM060580, your new master is here." Draco nodded his head. "Master."

"Thank you, Healer. I will see him out myself." Some of the tension eased in his body as Draco thought maybe having a woman as a master would be less painful. However, he suppressed a shudder at what he knew to occur when a woman acquired a male slave. Draco listened as the Healer left and shut the door behind him.

"Draco, please stand. I have a cane for you to use with your injured leg." Startled by the use of his given name, Draco stood on wobbly legs and was grateful for the cane put into his hand. "Let me see your eyes." Draco lifted his head and hoped he was staring straight ahead. He heard a soft gasp and self-consciously lowered his head again.

"I'm so very sorry." He could only imagine what they looked like. He obviously couldn't see what they looked like and he was not going to ask his masters. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a small hand took his arm, guiding him toward the door. "We will be using the private floos to get home. I will answer all your questions then." He nodded and let her lead the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Pansy was pacing a track into the floor while twisting her apron into a wrinkled mess. She hadn't seen Draco for nearly a year and worried about his condition. His trial had been held early as an example to other students that had fought against the light. He had been sentenced and then put into the slave program before her trial had been held. She had felt fate had smiled down on her when Harry Potter had bought her once her slave training was finished.

Harry sat on the couch, nervously sipping a glass of Fire Whiskey. He felt the guilt of not being able to help Draco right away as keenly as Luna did. They had fought hard against the law, but many wanted to see those on the wrong side punished no matter the crimes. What had angered Harry and Luna the most was that many of the students they had gone to school with had been lumped in with the die-hard Death Eaters or were punished since their parents had died in the war. Pansy and Draco were among those that had received harsher sentences because their parents couldn't.

Since the Wizarding World had not seen reason, Harry and Luna, along with their considerable fortunes, had turned away from it. They were often asked to make donations to charities, but would only if the charity had been thorough researched and they decided that none of the money would ever benefit the slave law. As a result, only the orphanage that Harry helped to build saw any of their money.

They also declined all invitations to attend the various victory parties held in the months following the fall of Voldemort. They gave no interviews and it was near impossible to get a photograph of the two of them. Even their marriage had been quiet, with them venturing into the Muggle world to marry. There was a media storm when they had entered the Ministry to acquire Pansy. Funnily enough it was the fact that Luna and Harry had married unnoticed that was bigger news than the fact that two of the fiercest opponents to the slave law had bought a slave.

"Do you think he will be alright? I'm so terribly worried." Harry was worried as well. Luna had been nearly inconsolable when they were too late to buy Draco that Harry had feared for her safety. Her reaction to Draco's treatment had only confirmed his suspicions about her feelings for the blonde. Because of that, he was surprised that she thought getting married would be a good idea. It was a good thing they were good at keeping most of their secrets close to their hearts. Even Pansy didn't know everything.

"I'm sure it will be fine. He is stronger than we all think. Now he has a reason to continue living. Luna will be able to fix everything." Pansy was confused. Since being bought, she had noticed that Luna and Harry did not act like the typical married couple. They were not very affectionate, but she could see that they cared for one another, almost like a brother and sister. It seemed that they were not in love with each other, but they seemed alright with that.

Pansy jumped and Harry stood as the fire place roared to life and expelled Luna and Draco from the green flames. Harry rushed to help Luna keep Draco upright instead of tumbling to his face. He took Draco's other arm, making him flinch, and guided him to the couch. Pansy had covered her mouth in shock and a few tears were leaking from the corner of her eyes.

Draco, so disorientated from the floo travel while blind, was near panic as he was sat on the couch. Instantly he reacted by trying to drop to his knees despite his injured knee protesting again. "Masters." He bowed his head toward the floor and closed his useless eyes.

"Draco, you do not need to kneel. Please sit on the couch." Draco felt the soft hands that had been with him in the hospital take his own and help him to sit on the couch again. He was visibly trembling, but sat perched on the edge. "I must kneel as a sign of respect, Masters. Do you wish me to answer to Draco? Is that to be my new name?" Draco braced himself for the worst as he began to feel the tingles of angry magic radiating off of his new masters.

"I am sorry, Masters. What do you want of me?" Luna's rage was barely concealed, something Harry and Pansy had only seen a few times. Harry was nearing his breaking point, but needed to stay strong for Luna. Pansy looked like she was torn between crying and needing to hex someone or something. Draco sat perfectly still, expecting the worst for his disobedience.

Luna managed to get her magic under control and took Draco's hands. "It will be fine. Please leave Draco and me for a moment. Why don't you start dinner and we will be there in a while." Harry looked from Draco to Luna, gauging the situation. "Very well, love. Call if you need anything." Draco was surprised to hear two sets of footsteps leave the room. He was sure he had only felt two waves of uncontrollable magic.

"Draco, you are safe here. We will be calling you Draco. That is your name. Do you know who I am?" Luna rubbed gently over the backs of his hands, trying to calm him. She could feel his erratic pulse through his wrist. "I will answer to Draco. I do not know who you are." Luna didn't think he would remember, but she had hoped that he would think that she would find him. She leaned close to his ear, causing him to shiver at her breath ghosting across it. "I told you I would find you, Draco. I'm so sorry that it took so long."

"_Don't you trust me, Draco? I always keep my promises." Draco looked into her bright blue eyes, drowning in the sea of calmness. "I do trust you, Luna. I can't say the same for everyone else. I will try to keep hopeful, but I feel everything is going to go badly. I don't want you to risk yourself for me. I'm not worth it."_

"Luna!" Draco gasped, wide eyes looking wildly around. He gave her hands a squeeze and she let the tears fall. "I tried so hard to get to you, Draco. Harry and I protested fiercely against the new law, but we failed everyone. As a consequence, we were not able to purchase slaves for six months. By then you had been bought. I nearly killed Smith for what he had done to you. I'm sorry that I had to buy you to keep you safe."

Draco let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding and squeezed her hand tighter. He had been in love with Luna for ages, before the war ended. He didn't think that she would ever return the feelings, but had held onto his own love for her like a closely guarded treasure and it had kept him sane for many months. He wanted to tell her everything, but stopped as he felt the rings on her fingers.

"You are married?" Luna closed her eyes, wondering if this was the best time to talk about the subject. She would need to discuss everything with Harry first. Even Pansy was in the dark about their biggest secret. "I am. Harry and I married about 9 months ago." Luna's heart broke as Draco began pulling his hands out of hers. "I'm very happy for you, Master." Luna began crying in earnest, but Draco held his ground as the slave even though he wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

They were startled when someone came back into the room. "Dinner is ready, Luna. Shall I lead Draco into the kitchen?" Pansy looked between the crying face of Luna's and the defeated face of Draco, clearly confused by the turn of events. "That would be fine, Pansy. Thank you." Draco's eyebrows shot to his hairline at the mention of Pansy.

"Come, Draco. I will lead you to the table." She gently took his hand and led him to the kitchen where Harry was already sitting. "You may sit here. Harry is across from you and I will be sitting next to you. I will be back in a minute." Draco nodded and began feeling his way around the dishes in front of him. His former master had not allowed him to eat at a table, only on the floor in his cramped quarters.

"Draco, I hope that you will feel safe here. Luna can show you to your room after dinner. Did she explain everything to you?" Draco stared at what he hoped was his plate and fidgeted with his napkin. "Not everything, Master. Do I need to help with dinner? Serve you?" Draco made to get up, but was pushed back into his chair, presumably by Pansy.

Pansy and Harry exchanged confused looks. Luna should have explained everything to him. "Draco, you are only our slave on paper. In order to keep you safe, like we did with Pansy, we had to buy you. You are required to do nothing here. Pansy usually does the cooking just because her food is edible. Please do not call me master. You may call me Harry or even Potter." Draco felt Pansy rubbing soothing circles on his back, trying to calm him.

"I apologize, Harry." Draco paused, feeling off at calling Harry by his first name. "You wife and I had not got very far in our conversation." Harry wondered what they had talked about. "It's fine." Draco stiffened when Luna entered the kitchen and sat next to Harry. "I will let you two continue your conversation after dinner. I'm sure that Draco has all kinds of questions." Luna nodded at Harry, but said nothing. Draco had taken up staring blankly into his lap. Harry and Pansy shared nervous glances at the two, but nothing else was said during dinner.

Harry had offered to clean up the dinner after Luna had hastily excused herself and retreated to her room, leaving Pansy to show Draco to his room. Harry had been so sure that Luna and Draco would be happy to be reunited after all the heartache they both had been through. Unfortunately, it was obvious that something had happened while they were talking.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when Pansy came back into the room. "Draco was most concerned that you and Luna were married. I believe that was the problem." Harry put the last dish away and then ran his hand over his face. He knew this would happen, and he wanted to share everything with Pansy, but needed to talk with Luna first. "I see. Otherwise, will he be alright here?"

Pansy had known that Draco would not be thrilled to find Luna had married Harry. Not only was Draco in love with her, but she had chosen his school enemy over him. "I think it will take a while to let go of some of the things he had been taught, but I'm sure I can help. Just don't get upset if he slips and calls you master or decides he needs to do some sort of chore. Luna needs to choose a cuff for him."

Harry glanced at the cuff adorning Pansy's wrist. It was more like a slim silver bracelet that declared the name of her master and the name that she was to be called. All slaves were given registration numbers, but it was their masters that had to give them names. Harry had chosen that one bracelet in particular to show that he was not going to be treating his slave like everyone else and had given her back her name, hoping to set an example.

"I am going to bed. I will find out what is going on with Luna. Thank you, Pansy." Harry stood and made his way to the top floor of the house. He and Luna had taken up the entire top floor, the only place that Pansy was not allowed to venture.

Harry entered the bedroom to find Luna sitting in her favorite chair and staring out into the dark night. "It's getting harder and harder to keep the secret. I know you love him." Luna allowed the tears to fall again. "He was so angry. I didn't think that he loved me back. But I suppose that you are in the same boat."

Harry let out a sigh, but nodded. "I think that now we have both of them here, we should tell them. We will need to keep up appearances, but in our home we can be ourselves." Luna nodded, but continued to stare out into the night. "I want to leave."

Harry crossed over to the window and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know, but we can't. Sadly, our every move is watched because of what we believe. I'm sure there are people that follow us around, even in the Muggle world. We need to keep this going. I can't bear the thought of anything happening to Pansy or Draco because we acted too carelessly or without careful planning." Luna sighed in resignation.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco woke to pain shooting through his leg and panic at the unfamiliar surroundings. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Harry's voice. "I'm glad that you are awake, Draco. Luna wanted me to give you this pain potion, knowing your leg was going to be sore." Draco took the potion and relaxed as the warmth spread throughout his body. "Thank you, Master." Harry winced at the title. "Please call me Harry."

Draco nodded and sat up in bed. "There are some clothes at the end of the bed. I hope you don't mind Muggle. All of us here are waging a passive-aggressive protest against the Wizarding World, so we all wear Muggle clothing. Pansy picked these out so I'm sure you will like them." Draco felt towards the end of the bed to find his clothes. He didn't particularly care what he wore. "Is there a bathroom in here? I would like to shower."

Harry handed Draco his cane and watched as he stood slowly next to the bed. "If you walk straight ahead, you will come to a wall and directly to the right is the door to the bathroom." Draco was silently grateful that Harry was letting him do this on his own. He took about six careful steps until the cane came in contact with the wall. He turned and felt for the door.

"Straight ahead is the shower, a couple of steps in and to the right is the sink and to the left of that is the toilet. The towels are directly opposite the sink, next to the shower. I will wait out here if you need anything. When you are done, holler and I will hand you your clothes." Harry watched as Draco nodded and then slowly closed the door.

He sat in the chair by the window and relaxed a bit once he heard the shower start. He went over the plan that he and Luna had come up with last night. It was fairly straight forward, but would require a Wizard's Oath from Draco and Pansy. Because of the slave law and the magic it entailed, slaves are not able to lie to their masters. Being loyal servants, they should not be able to share their masters' secrets with anyone else. Unfortunately, Harry and Luna had a very cynical attitude about how people behaved and were worried that someone might try unsavory techniques to get the information they wanted.

Pansy puttered about the kitchen making breakfast. Harry and Luna had made it clear that she was not required to do anything that she didn't want to. On the rare occasions that someone from the Wizarding World came into their home, Pansy made herself scarce or acted as the maid, offering tea. She had taken it upon herself to do the cooking when it was clear that Harry had no skills beyond toast and eggs and Luna wasn't much better.

"Pansy, may I have word with you?" She nearly dropped the eggs she was carrying from the refrigerator. "Of course, Luna. Let me set these down." She put the eggs next to the stove and followed Luna out of the kitchen. Luna didn't say anything else as she led Pansy up the stairs to the top floor.

Luna opened a bedroom door and led Pansy inside. Luna and Harry had asked Pansy to never venture to the top floor where their bedroom was. The bedroom they entered was very large and tastefully done in blues and greens. It made Pansy think of the sea. Luna let her look around a bit, hoping that she would notice a few things were missing. "The room is beautiful, Luna."

Luna smiled and motioned for Pansy to sit in one of the chairs by the window. "Thank you. It took me a while to get everything just the way I liked it. I needed somewhere calming, especially after the slave law came into effect." Pansy sat in one of the large chairs and looked out the window into the back yard. She could picture Luna sitting and reading while enjoying the garden and the sun filtering in through the light curtains.

"I hope that Harry finds this room just as calming. He certainly seems like he would need a place to calm himself as well." Luna smiled and knew that was exactly what Harry had needed and had accomplished. "You are right. However he has somewhere else for that. What do you think of Harry, Pansy?" Luna smiled softly as Pansy looked to the floor and blushed.

"Do you enjoy talking with him? I find that he is not the best conversationalist, but he listens intently to everything I have to say. Do you find him attractive? He is very self conscious of what he looks like. Underneath all his clothing is a very scarred body. I do find him very handsome, but I am not all that partial to green eyes and dark hair." Pansy looked at Luna clearly confused as to why she would tell her all of this, especially how she didn't like his eyes and hair.

Luna could see that Pansy was clearly confused. Sadly, she was having a hard time just telling her. "Would you like to see where Harry is the most calm?" Pansy nodded and followed Luna out of the bedroom and across the hall. Luna opened the door to another bedroom that was identical in size, but done in dark reds and browns. "This is Harry's bedroom." Pansy's eyebrows shot to her hair line.

"What do you mean you are not married? She has your rings. I'm assuming that you have hers." Harry twisted the silver ring on his finger. "Yes, we do have rings. The marriage is not valid. She doesn't love me and I don't love her. At least not in the way that would want us to actually marry each other." Draco ran his hand through his hair. Why was Harry telling him all of this? He felt he was drowning in this new reality.

"Draco, I know this is a lot to take in. We married to obtain slaves, specifically you and Pansy. We would never have been able to own you if the Ministry knew why we wanted you both in particular. Luna has been running herself ragged trying to acquire you. Smith refused to sell you when we offered double what he paid for you. We are both so sorry that Luna could only buy you after what happened." Draco rubbed his knee and closed his useless eyes.

Draco could not understand. Why were he and Pansy sought after by Harry and Luna? Why should they be spared when others were not? "Are you planning to buy anyone else? What is so special about Pansy and I?" Harry really wanted to hit him on the back of the head. He was sure that Draco had been quite on top of things when they had been at school. Perhaps the past year had dulled his other senses as well.

"Luna is in love with you, Draco. I have feelings for Pansy. Is that clear enough for you?" Draco stared straight ahead instead of at Harry, making his shocked expression somewhat comical. Harry waited for him to say something, but it appeared as though he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around that bit of information.

"I don't understand. Harry has his own bedroom? Why?" Luna twisted the rings on her finger. They were beautiful and she hoped that someday she would be able to give them to Pansy. "We are not married. At least not legally. We put up the façade so that it wouldn't look too suspicious if we bought you and Draco. Harry wants you and I want Draco." Pansy sat in the chair next to the window in Harry's room. "But…I don't…what?"

Luna hid her smile at Pansy. "I am going to the library. I will let you sit and think for a bit. I am sorry that we had to fool you for so long, but we were very afraid to lose you. Now that we have Draco, it felt right to let you both know." Luna shut the door slowly and then made her way to the library.

"You and Luna are not legally married? And she loves me?" Harry ran his hand through his hair, thankful that Draco could not see and make a comment on its state of messiness. "Yes. It helps protect us and you two. We don't see many people in the Wizarding world, but we wanted to be a more powerful force when it came to the slave law. With our combined fortunes, we are nearly the richest couple in Britain."

Draco ran his hands over his useless eyes. He wanted to be angry at the deception, but he couldn't bring himself to muster the energy. He was just thankful that he was away from his first master. "What does this mean for Pansy and I now?" Harry hoped the idea would go over smoothly. "In our home, when it is just the four of us, Luna and I would like to be with each of you. I would like to show Pansy that I am worthy of her. Luna would like you to forgive her."

Harry found Luna in the library, just as they had agreed. She was standing by the large window looking out over the garden, but at least she wasn't crying. "How did it go?" Luna smiled softly. "Pansy likes the way you decorated your room. I left her there. She was surprised, but I think that she had suspected something was off for a while. We aren't the most affectionate couple around." Harry chuckled and gave her a hug. They were not afraid to hug or hold hands, but not much else. A few times while out and about near others in the Wizarding world, they had kissed, but that was all.

"Draco seemed shocked. I always thought he was on top of things when we were at school, but it took him a bit to come to the conclusion about you and me. I had to repeat myself several times. I left him in his room running his hand through his hair. I don't think I have ever seen it stick out so much." Harry gave a small smile at the mental image. "What now?"

Luna came and gave Harry a hug. They had accomplished what they had set out to do and now they needed to continue with this fake life to keep everyone safe. "I suppose we should make something for them to eat. I know I hate digesting knew information on an empty stomach." Harry hugged Luna closer. "I'm worried. Will they return out feelings?" Luna gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "I really can't say. I think it will be easier for you than for me."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry carried the tray of sandwiches up to his room and slowly entered. He found Pansy still sitting in the chair by the window. "I brought you some lunch. Just sandwiches so we know I won't kill you." He placed the tray on the table next to the chair. "Thank you, Harry."

She continued to stare out the window and Harry hoped that she wasn't upset with him or Luna. "Are you angry?" Pansy closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She felt she should be angry, but she understood why they had gone to such lengths. She just wasn't sure if she was worth it. "I am not angry. I just can't figure out why you think that I would be worth putting your life in danger. I am terribly frightened that someone will find out and then Draco and I will be taken away." She wiped a tear from her face.

Harry knelt in front of her and took one of her hands. "I am worried as well, but we didn't think it would be right to keep this from you and Draco. You are worth it. You are a very beautiful woman and so much fun to have around. Please give me a chance." Harry kissed the back of her hand. Pansy closed her eyes again, letting a few tears escape, but nodded her head.

"Draco, may I come in? I have lunch for you." Luna waited for a reply, wanting Draco to know that it was his choice to see her. Even though she had to buy him, she would never want him to feel as though he was a slave and had to do anything she said. "Come in." She took a deep breath and entered to find him staring blankly out the window.

She crossed the room and placed the tray of food on the end of his bed. "Do you need anything else in here? Would you like me to change something? I wasn't sure what you would want or need. Did you sleep well last night?" Luna covered her mouth to stop from rambling on. She just needed assurances that he was fine or at least comfortable in his room.

Draco ran his hand through his hair and closed his useless eyes. He had been able to find the window since he was able to see some changes in light and he could feel the sun coming through and warming the room. "Everything is fine. Thank you. Are you happy?" Luna was surprised by his question. "I am happier now that you are safe. I was happy that Harry and I stood our ground about the slave law. I was happy that we were able to acquire Pansy before anyone else could. I was devastated that I had failed you and you were put though all that with Smith. I am happy that you are here now."

Draco turned and hoped her was looking at her. Luna watched his cloudy eyes travel in her direction, knowing he was trying to look at her. The lack of the beautiful gray she had fallen in love with tore at her heart. The healers had said there was nothing that could be done about the blindness, but Luna was determined to find a way to get some of his sight back.

"I am not angry. I really hadn't thought I would come out of the war alive. I know that you and Harry were at my trial, but I already knew that there was nothing you could say that would spare me from time in Azkaban. I was almost relieved that the Ministry was going to sell me off as a slave - at least I would be out of prison. I knew that Smith would eventually kill me if given the chance." Draco rubbed his useless eyes. Luna was thankful that he couldn't see her crying uncontrollably.

"I love you, Luna. I have for a while. It was what kept me sane all through the trial, the slave training and the months with Smith. I'm not worth all this trouble." Luna closed the distance between them and took his hand. "Draco, I already told you how much you are worth to me. I would do anything to keep you safe. Please forgive me."

Draco took his other hand and ran it over her cheek, delighted as she leaned into the touch. He ran his hand through her hair, happy to feel that it was still long like he remembered. He desperately wanted to see her eyes, always calming and never judging. "I wish I could see you." Luna took his hand and gave a kiss to his palm. He smiled, the smile she never got to see while at school because he was always so worried and tired. It brightened up his entire face.

"I forgive you. I could never be mad at you." Luna wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, finally happy.

* * *

><p>AN: I might be willing to do a sequal if there is enough interest. It may take a while as my life is quite hectic right now, but I will give it my best shot. Thanks for reading. I also apologize for anyone that may had seen the first version I put out. I was a little over zealous about getting it out and did it all in one shot instead of making the chapters first. I hope you will give this one a go! Thanks!


End file.
